The present invention relates to a portable sensor device, particularly a portable sensor device that comprises an electronic sensor component for measuring a physiological variable at a measurement site of the body of a patient, a measurement site interface for connecting the electronic sensor component to measurement site connection means for establishing a measurement connection between the electronic sensor component and the measurement site, a patient monitor interface for connecting the electronic sensor component to patient monitor connection means for establishing a signal connection between the electronic sensor component and the patient monitor, and a sensor housing for accommodating the electronic sensor component, the measurement site interface, and the patient monitor interface.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a patient monitor, particularly a patient monitor that comprises a sensor interface for connecting patient monitor connection means in order to establish a signal connection between a portable sensor device, of the type stated initially, and the patient monitor.
Such portable sensor devices and related patient monitors are known in many forms from clinical use. In particular, patient monitors that monitor a pressure measured in an intravascular manner, by means of an arterial catheter, have been widespread for a long time. In this connection, the fluid pressure at the measurement site is transferred, by way of a pressure hose, to a portable sensor device that essentially consists of an electronic pressure sensor encased in a housing, as well as a plug for outputting the sensor signal to the patient monitor by way of a suitable cable.
Corresponding sensor devices and patient monitors are commercially available as “PiCCO technology” from the patent applicant PULSION Medical Systems AG, for example.
In the clinical use of portable sensor devices and related patient monitors of the type mentioned initially, problems can occur due to clinical personnel being put under additional stress as the result of having to enter, into the patient monitor, data that stand in connection with the use of the sensor device or are actually required for its use. These can be, for example, patient data, calibration data, sensor type data, etc. Such data entry requires time and attention of the clinical personnel, thus reducing correspondingly the time and attention available for the patient. The time expenditure required for data entry and the accompanying distraction might often be tolerable, but generally, they increase the likelihood of error; this is the more the case, the more frequently the data entries need to be performed.
Incorrect data entries can furthermore lead to incorrect diagnosis results, if physiological parameters are normalized with an incorrect patient weight, for example.
Frequently, a patient passes through several stages in a clinic, which stages require monitoring of physiological variables by means of patient monitors, for example emergency admission, preoperative stay in an intensive-care unit, surgical treatment in the operating room, and postoperative stay in an intensive-care unit. If entry of comprehensive data into the patient monitor in question is required anew every time, the above problem is further intensified.